Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Draco09
Summary: Kitt's thoughts shortly after "Fanning the Flames" ended. Oneshot; ArthaXKitt


**A/N**: Another Dragon Booster fanfic since my fangirl instincts are telling me to write a new ArthaKitt story! ^__^ I'm sorry but I can't help but love that pairing! :3

This takes place shortly after Fanning the Flames, with Kitt's POV. I just watched the ending to it and thought of this :D I'll try to keep them in character, but somehow this is relatively hard XP Then again I haven't written an ArthaKitt story in FOREVAS.

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Dragon Booster, obviously. If I did, it would still be on T.V with Dragon Booster: Academy playing. Oh, and more romance, too. With ArthaKitt. And BeauDecepshun, since a ton of people like that pairing XD

**Why****Didn't****You****Tell****Me?**

**By Draco**

Just when I think things start to change dramatically around Dragon City, I find out Artha Penn is the Dragon Booster. I mean, really, the _Dragon Booster_? The hero that saved me when I was at Penn Stables? That's who I've been daydreaming about? _Him_?

Okay, so when I say daydreaming I mean repeating the situation over and over again in my head because I LOVED how it went. But, could I really help it? I was so grateful for almost falling to my doom and he saved me after I looked at death straight in the face. A girl can't help it. We all tend to suck up to those kinds of guys… especially since they remain anonymous.

But now that I know his identity and get mad at him for it, it suddenly gets worse. First I know he's the Dragon Booster, but then his little brother blurts out that he liked me, which is another secret that I now posses. Unfortunately in Artha's case it is no longer a secret. At first I thought it was cute that he did like me, because I was a bit flattered that someone thought I was appealing. Besides, I'm the best racer on these streets, and everyone is basically jealous of me. I'm quite happy someone does take an interest since everyone else just wants my spot for the Academy, which irritates me.

So… what do I think about this? Well, for one thing, I'm not done being mad at him! He's been friends with me and he's been keeping these types of secrets from me and it makes me feel that I'm not important enough. But… that other part of me just wants to forgive and forget. I mean, could I really blame him? He's the Dragon Booster for the love of magna draconis! If anyone found out his secret, like maybe Moordryd Paynn, then he would surely be in trouble! But besides knowing that this secret is very important for the survival of Dragon City, there seems to be another reason…

Well, I might as well think this while we get out of Scale Citadel. It gives me the creeps. I'm so glad I don't have to go through those booby traps again. Hero Boy jammed the gears before we headed back to the exit so we could go through all the traps without worrying about being chopped in two.

"I can't wait to get back to Penn Stables after the events we went through today," said Parm. "I've had enough adventure for one day!"

"Are you kidding, that was so drac!" said Lance, clearly trying to hide his fear of that scary red dragon. I could tell he'll have bad dreams about it. "With Artha saving the day with Beau and all of the draconium colors…"

"Well of course you would think so, Lance," said the Professor. "But for some reason whenever I'm near Artha I tend to get into these warrior dragon battles."

Artha chuckled at Parm. "You know you love it, Parmon."

"I certainly do not!"

"Do, too…"

Professor rolled his eyes at Hero Boy, while Lance raced ahead with his adorable blue dragon to check out the neat carvings on the walls and support beams holding up the temple. He certainly was a little drag-box dragon. He never ran out of energy. But soon the Professor looked fascinated with the Citadel and started checking out the carvings with Lance.

"I haven't stopped to view these carvings! My, they seem very ancient, and seem to represent a much older civilization than the modern Dragon Flares crew due to the different symbols and--"

That's the Professor for you…

He's always like this. Yeah, he's a nice guy, but his brain works faster than his mouth, which makes him harder to understand. But, you get used to it when you hang around with him.

The only reason why I hate it right now is because it left Artha and I segregated from them. I glanced over at him and he seemed very nervous, not able to talk to me since Lance decided to blabber some personal things. It's understandable.

We got off our dragons just to relieve some of our muscles. Sitting on a dragon saddle for hours on end is torture, trust me. We sat down beside our companions while they did the same, probably going to listen in on whatever we might say… if we say anything at all, that is.

"So…" he finally said after what felt like three million years. He cleared his throat and continued. "Are you still mad at me?"

I looked at him, his expression curious and hopeful. Great, this again.

"Yes… actually…" I said in a calm tone. I might as well be gentle about this conversation just so I won't hurt his feelings. "I'm still disappointed in you that you didn't tell me all of this! What, is it because I'm a girl?"

"No, of course not, it's just--!" He sighed in a frustrated manner, trying his best to explain things to me in a way that wouldn't make me even angrier. "Look, I said I was sorry and I didn't mean to hide it from you, but…"

"But what?"

He paused, thinking of something to say.

"Well…um…"

This is starting to sound personal, which means Artha is going to give away juicy information. Whatever he might say will be interesting and informative to me, which is why listening to personal things he has to say is fascinating.

"It's just that…" he began, looking a bit awkward. "I thought that if you found out about me being the Dragon Booster, that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore…"

What?

"Why would you think that?" I questioned, digging an even deeper hole to figure out what he was thinking. "All you had to do was tell me before hand instead of keeping it from me all this time, or else I wouldn't have been so angry with you."

"It's more than just that."

I stopped my train of thought. Was he trying to say what I think he's trying to say?

"The other reason to why I didn't tell you was because--" He stopped short, probably anxious about my reaction. C'mon, Hero Boy, I can't wait all day! I know it's hard but just let it out! "… If I told you my secret, then I feared you wouldn't like me because _I_ personally was the hero that saved you. Besides, I'm new at racing and sometimes can really suck at it, while you're a natural. Since I'm no good at it, I feared that finding out about me being the Dragon Booster would result in you disliking me."

I sat there, looking at him as if he were crazy. Did he honestly think I was that heartless? Okay… so I have a short temper, but still! He thought that Artha Penn being Hero Boy wasn't good enough… for me? Wow…

Wait. 'Dislike'? What did he mean by that term? "So… you think that I wouldn't like you just because you were the one that saved me from nearly falling to my ultimate doom back at Penn Stables? Artha… _please_…"

"Well, I can't help but think that," he said. "I can't help but--" He stopped suddenly, realizing he almost spilling the beans, even though the beans have already been spilled. I already knew that he had a crush on me, but him confessing it to me personally instead of an annoying little brother doing it for you takes a lot of courage… something Artha probably has.

"It's because I like you," Artha said, quickly and easily… like pulling off a band aid. He folded his arms, looking away from me, his cheeks flushing. I don't get why he's fretting over this. It's really no bit deal, I mean, I _am_ delighted. And you know what? Why not play a little game with him while I'm here and while it's awkward for him. Playing with Artha is very fun, trust me. Making him feel uncomfortable with a girl he likes is better than watching Parm tinker at some old gears. Besides, these days I can't have as much fun like I used to.

I got up to sit down beside him, while his eyes grew wide with fear, like I had hoped.

"I am flattered, Stable Boy," I said to him. "Really, I am. I think it's really sweet…" I put on a big grin, while he did the same. However, his eyes kept darting frantically from me to another part of the Citadel. He was sweating like crazy, and he seemed so nervous I thought he might faint.

With a gulp, he said, "You do?"

"Sure, of course," I replied, almost casually. "A girl can't help but feel special when a guy likes her."

"Oh…" he said, pulling at his collar every few seconds. "That's good…"

I got closer. "Yep. It sure is…"

Artha kept looking at me strangely, making me somewhat uneasy. He stared at me as if I've lost all common sense. "Um… Kitt?"

"Yes?" I said, leaning against him, looking up at him with the same cheerful grin on my face. Making fun of the fact that he had feelings for me by flirting with him was all too funny.

I felt his heart beat twice as fast as before. "Uh… Is there a specific reason to why you're doing this?"

Huh… I never really thought about that. There was really no reason at all, except to be playful and poke fun at him. But another thought occurred to me… The shoulder I set my head upon just to make him feel nervous was starting to get comfortable.

"No…" I finally answered him, reluctantly lifting my head from his _extremely_ comfortable shoulder. "…Not really." Come to think of it, I believe there was a reason, yet I wasn't convincing myself that I had one. And boy that thought just kept coming back to bite me. Suddenly I felt uneasy, too… almost queasy. Maybe because it was so warm in Scale Citadel, considering the fact that the ancestors of the Dragon _Flares_ crew three thousand years ago owned it.

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning his head in the other direction, most likely scared that the girl he liked was sitting **right next to him**.

"Look… um… could you give me some space? Please?" he said distantly.

I slid even closer to him, just to be a pain.

"How's that…?" I said tauntingly.

"Um…"

I looked at him with flirtatious eyes, waiting for an answer. He was pondering about something.

"Uh… I still need some room," he said, a small grin on his face.

I slid closer. "Any better?"

"… Kinda."

I can see what he's trying to do. And just to humor his little scheme, I'll play along with him… for reasons I don't have the guts to explain. Once again, I slide closer, and to this point I was basically up against his chest, looking directly at him. Beau and Wyldfyr were staring at us strangely, curious to why I was sitting seriously close to Stable Boy. They watched with weary eyes.

"Is this close enough for ya?" I asked, practically whispering in his ear. He stared at me back, his eyes glued to mine, as if hypnotized.

"It's pretty close…" he said, his grin still wide.

Of course it was close. Much too close for both of our likings. Playing with Hero Boy is great, but this is getting a little awkward. But oddly enough… I don't mind…

"How close do you want me to be, Stable Boy?" I asked, wanting to see how far this guy could really go to get my attention. Why not test him while I'm at this?

He thought for a minute or two, but then used his hand to push me gently towards him slightly to the point when our noses touched. Was that the best he could do? C'mon…

"_This_ close…" he replied quietly.

Artha knew that this was all just a game, and I could tell from his eyes that there was no turning back from the position we were already in. I could see he absolutely _loved_ how this was going… and he wanted to just get an inch closer… And so did I. Why? Because I was desperate. I haven't had a boyfriend in forever… and why not flirt with a man who already likes you, just to make yourself feel better? Besides, Hero Boy's expressions whenever I'm near him are just priceless and fun to watch.

Beau and Wyldfyr looked like they were at the edge of their seats, expecting us to lock lips. None of us were daring to make the first move, however. I wanted to so badly… just because I can and probably never will if I don't try.

I couldn't take the pressure any longer. We were just sitting there, staring at each other with dumb looks on our faces. I'd better do this quick, or else something bad will happen; like Parmon or Lance (or worse --both of them at the same time) returning to find us in this predicament.

Surprisingly, Artha closed the space between us after what felt like hours of making up his mind. Strangely, I joined in with him. The kiss only lasted a split second, but somehow it felt so good…

And again we stared at each other, trying to figure out why we both seemed to reach out just for the quick brush of lips. I got off him, giving each of us some elbow room and time to think about what just occurred. For starts, I don't get why Stable Boy likes me. Was it because he thought I was pretty or something? My feistiness? My fame as the top Street Racer? What was it?

"Good game…" he said, as if he was being a good sport for losing.

"Yeah… you too," I said, just as slyly as he did. He smiled at my remark. I hope you're happy that you got what you wanted, Stable Boy… because I surely didn't.

Soon, Lance and Parm returned to find us flushing madly, feeling quite guilty for keeping a secret from the two of them. Parm spoke up. "Well, we're ready to get out of Scale Citadel. Besides, we'd better get back soon for the next race."

"Can we grab Draconee-yum bars first? I'm starving!"

How many times has he asked that today? Geez, Artha's little brother is a walking stomach.

"Sure, Lance," Artha said to him, standing up to put his helmet back on. "Let's attempt on filling that endless abyss that you call your leg."

Lance snickered at Artha's remark while he laughed at his own joke. "I can't help that I'm always hungry," said the boy.

"We know, but you already asked for candy twice today," said the Professor, getting on his dragon, Cyrano.

I rolled my eyes at their pointless discussion and got on Wyldfyr, my boy. I patted him on the head and he chirped happily. Soon Hero Boy was on his dragon, Beau… or should I say black-and-gold dragon? My blood is still boiling over Artha's failed attempts at telling me these secrets of his.

Soon, we started heading towards the exit of Scale Citadel, and boy was I happy to get out of there! I never want to deal with that kind of thing again, especially since I almost became dragon food.

Artha and I glanced at each other simultaneously, as if we read each other's minds. We smiled at each other weakly, still feeling a bit awkward about the kiss… and I must say it was quiet enjoyable. I had a feeling that we both wanted that kiss… for desperate purposes and because of certain secrets we're reluctant to share even with ourselves. Artha did, but I didn't. But I still have time to tell him… if I could.

Oh… and Hero Boy looks appealing in that Dragon Booster suit.

**A/N**:So yeah that's the end. It's pretty cheesy and stupid but it sure was fun to write! :33


End file.
